


Cruel To Be Kind

by MissMoochy



Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bittersweet Ending, FebuWhump2021, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: FebuWhump 2021 Day 14: ["I didn't mean it,"]Bad Things Happen Bingo: [Rejection/Exclusion]“I’m just...a bit…” He tried again. “I mean, you kissed me. I thought that it meant something.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136714
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Cruel To Be Kind

“I don’t understand,” Peter said. Not a collection of words that felt familiar in his mouth. He usually grasped concepts a lot faster than his peers. He wasn’t arrogant, not at all, but he knew he was smart. And he hated not knowing things.

“I don’t see what’s so confusing,” Wade was sat across from him. They were in a park that Peter often visited with May, although he had to walk slower when he was with her, she was getting old. The park had abandoned the old wooden park benches, so Peter and Wade were perched on these bizarre, white marble slabs. Supposed to be seating but it looked more like modern art. Designed to be deliberately uncomfortable so New York’s homeless population wouldn’t sleep on them. Peter wriggled a bit. His suit offered some padding, but it wasn’t very nice.

“I’m just...a bit…” He tried again. “I mean, you kissed me. I thought that it meant something.”

Wade had given up on trying to sit neatly on his own white block thing. He was lounging, with one long black-and-red leg dangling over the side. He jiggled his ankle, drawing patterns in the dirt with his foot. “It wasn’t a proper kiss,” he said. “We kept our masks on.”

Peter was baffled. “So, it’s only a real kiss if your lips touch?”

“Right.”

“Huh. Never heard that before.”

“I’ve kissed other heroes, Webs. Masks on, it didn’t mean—”

“Yeah, I’ve kissed heroes too,” Peter retorted. “But I’m not talking about them, Wade, I’m talking about you and me. Why did you kiss me if it didn’t mean anything?”

Wade hadn’t looked at him once. That garish mask was focused solely on his steel-toe dragging spirals in the dirt path. “What excuse do you want me to give, huh? I was bored. I was horny. You were there. The excitement of the fight, I don’t know. SLAGIATT.”

“Excuse me?”

“SLAGIATT. Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time.”

“Okay, you’ve just made that up. So, what’s what I am to you? A good time?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Wade said easily. “I’m not having a good time right now.”

“Hey!”

“What? Seriously, Spider-Man, what the fuck do you want from me? Are you angling for some love confession? Do you want me on my knees with tears in my eyes? Do you want a big diamond ring? It was a kiss, genius. I kissed you. I didn’t mean it. It meant nothing and I’m happy to let it be in the past but you’re the one who insists on dragging this shit up!” 

Peter swallowed against the lump in his throat. Every time he pulled the mask on, he felt braver, stronger. As if Spider-Man and Peter Parker weren’t the same guy. Spider-Man was a new body he could leap into, take on his powers and leave his old life behind. But now, this was a cutting reminder that no matter what he did, he’d always be Puny Parker from school. Rejected and unwanted. On the outside looking in. Wade didn’t want him. He blinked, his eyes feeling sticky and hot, his lashes gumming together with tears. At least Wade wouldn’t see them. He didn’t understand. Wade had been so eager to be his friend, and everything, the banter and jokes and the constant flirting, had it all been a big laugh to him? How could you say those things to somebody and not mean it? How could you kiss somebody and not care?

Wade sighed and stopped jiggling his foot. Peter sensed an oncoming apology. “Okay, look — I shouldn’t have said it like that—”

“No, it had to be said. I’m glad that I know where we stand now. I should get going, I need to patrol.”

“I’ll join you—” Wade started to get up.

“No! I mean, not yet. I think I need to be by myself right now.”

“Oh. Okay. I get it. We’re still friends though, right?”

Peter nodded. “Of course we are. See you around, ‘Pool.”

“Bye, Spidey,” Wade whispered as Peter webbed a path through the trees.

* * *

Once he was alone, Wade ripped off his mask. The evening breeze cooled his face. He furiously scrubbed at his eyes, willing the tears to dry. He hated hurting Spidey but it had to be done. He loved him too much. Peter would never be able to have a good life with him. It fucking hurt to reject the guy he loved, but he knew he’d hate himself if he ended up dragging Peter down in his fucked-up life.

“I’m doing the right thing,” Wade told himself in that lonely park. “I know I am.”


End file.
